


Something Blue

by AokiKaede



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiKaede/pseuds/AokiKaede
Summary: Gwen的婚礼之后，Ianto决定把Jack留给Owen，自己和Tosh一起回家。两辆车在路上都进行了一场长谈。而回去之后Jack终究还是要面对Ianto，试图解决他们的问题。





	1. Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967149) by [gmariam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam). 



> Huge thanks and applause to the amazing Gmariam, who wrote this amazing story! It's really a privilege to have the opportunity to translate it.

Jack看着Ianto和Tosh走开，不是很确定在经历了今天他们之间发生的（和没发生的）种种之后自己应该是什么心情。现在已经是深夜了，他觉得累极了，不管是精神层面还是身体上都精疲力尽了。今天一整天他们都在为了确保Gwen能够完成她梦想中的婚礼而疲于奔命，当然同时还要确保她不要死于她肚子里的外星胚胎。Jack有时候简直怀疑哪项任务更艰巨，不过好歹一切都结束了：Gwen还活的好好的，而且幸福美满的结婚了；幸运的婚礼来宾事后也只会记得一场美妙的婚礼，以及酒劲很强的香槟。

Jack今天一次都没有死，而且反正他平常也都是大半夜不睡觉的，所以他也不确定为什么身体这么疲劳。感情上他更是彻底精疲力尽了，这一点比身体的疲劳更糟糕。现在他只想翻过这一页不用处理之后的种种后果，但是他心里清楚，这不可能。这次不行，因为他想……事实上，现在各种念头在他脑子里团团转，要理清楚他到底想要什么也很难。

“所以说，你为什么和我开一辆车？不和Torchwood新晋DJ一起？” 副驾驶座上的盯着漆黑的窗外Owen发问道，并没有转过来看Jack。

“我猜他是想和Tosh一起回家”，Jack尝试给出一个答案。但是事实上自从Ianto礼貌但略显突兀的和他道了晚安之后他自己就也一直在思考这个问题，不过他不是很确定自己想知道答案。

“或者他只是不想和你一起回家”，Owen还是一如既往的直插要害。Jack几乎要忍不住皱眉了，因为这也是他自己得出的结论，也许也就是真相。但是他还没弄明白为什么。

“我话很多”，Jack回答道，“也许他只是想一路安安静静地回家”。

Owen实实在在地哼了一声，Jack不确定没有呼吸的他是怎么做到的。 “没错，你确实是很能说。但是不知怎么着我怀疑你们俩不怎么聊天，尤其是在黑漆漆的夜路上。”

“这个嘛，如果你一定想知道……”，Jack一边说一边咧着嘴厚脸皮地笑着。但连他自己都觉得这个笑容有点牵强，因为再一次的，Owen说准了。他确实很少和Ianto聊天，或者说很少聊真正需要聊的内容。然后当有问题发生的时候，当他们产生了什么误会或沟通问题的时候，Jack唯一的办法就是把Ianto按在附近的墙上用肉体方法解决。而他有种感觉，这次恐怕不管用了。

“不，我一点也不想知道”，Owen听起来很苦恼。Jack轻笑起来，但是立刻停下了，自己的笑声听起来虚假极了。Owen又转过去看向窗外，沉默了好一阵子才再次开口。

“你觉不觉得和那只舞有关？” 他问道。

“哪支舞？”，Jack问。

“哪支舞”，Owen一遍摇头一遍嘟囔着。“难怪你不是认真谈恋爱的类型。”

“什么？”，Jack现在完全是一头雾水了，“什么叫我不是认真谈恋爱的类型？”

“但你确实不是，难道你否认吗？”，Owen直白的说。“你以前说过，你来的地方，或者时间，你来自的时间，不会给关系加标签下定义之类的。所以我估计单一配偶制，更别提婚姻，带来的各种错综复杂的相关事宜对你来说都是些烦人的细节了。”

“来自曾经睡遍Cardiff海岸所有酒吧的男人的感情指导”，Jack说到。Owen的话刺痛了他，他决定孩子气的反咬一口来掩饰自己。Owen像Ianto平常那样对他翻了翻白眼，让Jack非常希望现在坐在他身边的是那个威尔士青年。

“此处的关键字是'曾经'”，Owen再次看向了车窗外。“而且实际情况也不像我说的那么夸张。”

“你是说并不是每晚都是不同的姑娘？”，Jack问道，努力试图让谈话继续停留轻松的话题。因为不管Owen接下来想说什么，Jack实在不想往那个方向继续讨论下去。

“不”，Owen很快的承认道。Jack怀疑要是Owen还是真正活着的状态的话他也许永远不会承认这一点。“事实上甚至不是每个周末”。

“Owen我真是太震惊了。你刚毁掉了你在我心里的名声。”

Owen耸了耸肩；以前的Owen肯定会说些什么尖刻的回复。“我确实经常出去喝酒，但是大多数的时候我都是一个人回家。”

出乎意料的坦白让Jack沉默了一会，然后他鼓起勇气继续追问，试图让话题继续远离一开始的问题。“怎么会？”

“因为我事实上很向往单一配偶制，不管你信不信”，Owen直接把话题带回来了。“就像Gwen一样，像Tosh一样，我估计，Ianto也是一样。”

Jack猛的转过头，车子差点拐出路面。“你觉得Ianto想结婚？”他质问道。这就是为什么Ianto和Tosh一起走吗？他们现在在那辆车里也在进行同样的谈话吗？他在考虑结束这段关系然后开始另一段感情，过Gwen一样的生活吗？

“就他目前和老板滚床单的情况下，恐怕有点难”，Owen指出。“但是为什么不呢？他年轻，聪明，收入不错，而且如果我对男人的外貌感兴趣的话，我得承认他长得也不错。” 他一边说一边笑了起来。“哪个幸运的姑娘抓住他那都是赚到了。”

“我简直不敢相信你刚说了…”，Jack在脑子里数了数，“Ianto五点好处。婚礼到底是有什么魔力，能让所有人都变的感性起来。”

“是美满结局的那部分”，Owen说道。“不是说有人都能得到的。我就没有。” Owen在Jack来得及说些什么之前就转过头去。“Gwen今晚得到了。也许Tosh和Ianto也想。天知道他们俩都值得一个美满结局。”

“是啊，他们确实值得”，Jack喃喃的重复着。他之前并没有真的去想过Ianto想要一个什么样的未来，尤其是在亲眼目睹了自己同事的婚礼之后。他记得在婚礼的时候他撇了一眼Ianto（不是很确定为什么他们没坐在一起），他记得在Gwen和Rhys宣誓的时候Ianto脸上开心的微笑。Ianto为他们感到高兴，Tosh也是，甚至Owen也是，尽管他们都知道他睡过Gwen。

那么为什么Jack不开心呢？

Jack沉默了太久，终于Owen再次转过来发问了。“你问过他吗？”

“问他什么？”

“他想不想结婚？”

“跟我？”，Jack惊叹道。Owen仰起头大笑起来，显然他觉得这种念头简直是无稽之谈。但事实上这念头也没那么糟，Jack觉得胸口有点发紧。

“当然不是了，你犯什么傻”，欧文一边摇头一边回答，他还在大笑着。“说的好像这种事情有可能发生一样”，他继续说道。

“喂，过几年就会合法了”，Jack抗议道。这是真的，他做时间特工的时候还是有好好学历史的。

“我不是说这个”，Owen回答道。Jack叹了口气。

“我知道”

“于是呢？”

Jack思索了一下他的回答。“不，他没提起过。他和Lisa应该是很认真的，好好计划过未来的。但我觉得Lisa死了之后他应该就没想过别的。”

“或者是没想过你下半身之外的别的” Owen嘟囔道。

Jack没回答，但是这句话隐含的意思让他不由得咬紧了牙。“好吧我知道你们都以为——”他刚开始说就被Owen摇着头打断了。

“我们怎么想不重要。重要的是你和Ianto，或者至少重要的是Ianto。因为你有的是时间，而他没有。”

“嗷”，Jack发出一声痛呼。

“真相往往是伤人的”，Owen说到。“现在这种'死后'的状态改变了我的很多想法。”

“其中之一包括突然关心起Ianto来了？”Jack怀疑的问道。Owen再次翻了个白眼。

“并不。但是确实让我意识到，我们渺小的生命，不管有多么辉煌的时刻，总归是有限的。现在有太多的事情我没法做，太多的事情我永远也不会知道了。我不想让Ianto有一天醒来开始后悔他忙着和老板滚床单，而没能顾得上好好安顿下来谈一段认真的恋爱。”

一段认真的恋爱。Jack感觉像有人在他胸口踢了一脚。他怀疑这也许也是Ianto今晚丢下他的原因之一。Gwen的婚礼显然再次映射出了他们之间没有明确界定的、不健全的的关系，也许现在Ianto正在车里和Tosh质疑他们的关系。

但是他们之前确实是有些什么的。确实，不是传统意义上的关系，但是适合他们俩，不是吗？毕竟Owen不知道的太多了。

“我们之间也是的”，Jack安静地说。“恋爱。”

Owen偏了偏头。“在hub里找机会上几次床不算真正的谈恋爱。”

“那什么才算”，Jack问道。

“你知道的，就是真正的在一起。一起出门，一起出去抓Weevil不算。晚餐，电影，演唱会。在公园里野餐，一起去出去旅行过夜。购物，做饭，一起呆在家里看看电视玩玩游戏或者甚至什么也不做。享受和对方在一起的时光，真的在乎对方，而不是只在乎下次什么时候可以上床。”

胸口再次被踢了一脚的感觉，这次比上次还要猛烈一些。我的天，死了的Owen比他活着的时候还要混蛋，就好像他突然长出了良心而且嘴上彻底没有把门的了。Jack开始怀疑他能不能活着回到Cardiff了。

问题是，Owen说的事情他们都做过了，每一项。好吧也许除了野餐那一项，Jack在心里记下了这一项。如果在今天这一团乱结束了之后Ianto还感兴趣的话…但是出于某种原因，Jack觉得他不能告诉Owen这些，于是他深吸了一口气决定从别的地方入手。

“我曾经结过过一次婚”，Jack轻声说道。Owen猛的转过头来满脸震惊，Jack真不住笑出声来。“是真的。不过是很久以前了，结果也没能维持多久。我也恋爱过，真正的恋爱过。” 他想起了Angelo，Estelle和Lucia，还有一些别人，然后摇了摇头试图集中注意力。Owen一句话也没说。

“所以说，我不是不能维持长期的感情，甚至专一的感情也不是问题”，Jack说到，“只是每当我想到我的人生和他们的巨大差异，维持就越来越难了。因为我知道我会比他们活的都久，我最终只会反复失去每一个人。”

Owen安静的点了点头。Jack继续说着，就好像是想把在心里压抑了太久的东西一起倾吐干净。他有好些年没有和人说过这些念头了，甚至好几十年。他从来没和Ianto说过这些，因为他们从来不说这些，不谈他们。就好像他们之间有着一份默契的协定，默认他们的关系就保持这样，没有定义，不能言说，这样两个人都不会陷得太深，也许最后也就不会受伤。

“我在这个时代呆了很久了，就到足够我意识到感情和婚姻的价值，但是现在……太久了，我不觉得我能承受得起了。”

“承受不起其中的风险？” Owen问道，“太在乎一个人甚至不惜为他付出一切的风险？”

“正是这样”，他耸耸肩，试图忽视他脑海里某个尖细的声音不停的向他呐喊着他对Ianto的感觉和Owen描述的一模一样。他确实在乎Ianto。这个威尔士青年一开始只是个随意的床伴，然而不知何时他在他的世界里越呆越久，他对他的意义也越来越重。他愿意为Ianto做任何事，只是大多数时候……大多数的时候他不知道能为他做些什么。除非他们身临险境而他面临着失去Ianto的风险。

Jack可以感觉到Owen在钻研他的表情，似乎在挣扎要不要问那个显然已经在他舌尖上了的问题。这次Jack翻了个白眼。

“痛快问吧”，Jack说到，“反正我都说了这么多了。”

“那么Ianto呢？”，Owen问道，就好像他能读到Jack的内心一样。“他只是个床伴还是一段真的感情？”

Jack低头看着方向盘。“我觉得这似乎不是你该关心的问题”，他已经开始后悔今晚坦白了这么多了。

“作为团队的医生，我必须要照顾我的同僚”，Owen说。“我认为今晚发生了一些事导致你们俩分两辆车回家，这件事至少影响了我看护下的两个人，那么也就和我有关了。”

“哦？是吗？” Jack问道，语气有些过于尖刻了，但是Owen没有在乎他的语气。

“我不想看到有人受伤”，Owen说，“不管你是你还是Ianto。你可以说我是相关人士，或者，是个朋友。”他停顿了一下，“Jack，我能问你个问题吗？”

“我想今晚你已经证明了你不怕问艰难的问题了”，Jack懊恼的说。

“我确实不怕。但是我打赌Ianto不像我这样。”他停下来整理了一下思路。“你今天大多数时间都在对婚礼说一些挖苦的话。在婚礼上你看起来很生气，就好像你对我们成功挽救了Gwen和Rhys的婚礼很失望一样。而且你和Gwen跳舞的时候显然整个人都入神了。”

哦上帝，话题又回来了：那支该死的舞。

“那么让我来问问你：你今天是一直在想着Gwen吗？还是别的什么？在Ianto打断你们俩那只舞之前你有没有哪怕一次想起过Ianto？”

Jack不知道怎么回答他，而他突然意识到，这，就是问题所在。


	2. Something New

"今天的婚礼还是挺美好的"，Tosh说道，试图打破沉默在漫长的归途上进行一点对话。Ianto默许了她发起对话；事实上他自己也想聊聊，但是他不知道从何说起。

“如果你觉得神经质的外形变形人试图在新娘肚子上开个口子夺回自己的后代算是美好的话。”

Tosh试着忍住不笑，结果到底还是笑出声来。“不过最后好歹还是成功举行了婚礼的。”

Ianto若有所思的点点头。“这要多谢Rhys以及史无前例的大剂量投放Retcon。”

“真的吗？”她问道，他点了点头。“不过也是为了他们好，也为了Gwen。”

Ianto没有回答，因为他不想说难听的话。倒不是说他有多么的讨厌Gwen和Rhys；相反的，看着他们终于对彼此宣誓是这漫长的一天最棒的环节了。他们凝望着彼此的眼神里饱含着如此深切的爱意，Ianto看了也忍不住微笑，尽管他当他想象自己的未来时完全看不到自己有这一天的可能。

Lisa死了之后他就没在考虑过这方面的事。他以前是盼望着有一天能够向她求婚的，但是这种可能性在一年多以前就被夺走了。Ianto花了很长时间来接受她是真的不在了（事实上他把她带来hub之前就已经失去了她），而在那之后他又陷入了和Jack的这种无法定义的关系里，所以他已经很久没有想过在Lisa之后再和别的女性认真的展开关系的可能性了。

因为他的生活已经无法回归日常了，甚至不考虑Jack也是这样：一切都是因为Torchwood。因为Torchwood他不得不一天到晚连轴转的工作，不得不追着Weevil满街跑，不得不追逐Blowfish还有Hoix还有各种各样奇怪的外星生物来保证Cardiff——以及全世界——的安全，保护这个世界不受外面未知的宇宙的威胁。

他可以选择离开的；甚至也许还可以保留完整的记忆。然而在内心深处，他自己渴望Torchwood的生活，甚至包括为这种生活做出的牺牲：日复一日的在暗中活动，编织谎言、掩盖真相；不能经常和家人团聚，阻止再多次外星入侵也得不到他人的认可和感谢。他也许并不是刻意追逐刺激冒险的人，但是为Torchwood工作向他展示了另一个世界，告诉他生活不仅仅只是看看球赛泡泡酒吧。而他正需要这个，尤其在金丝雀码头之后。

然而，今晚有什么发生了变化，微小的、模糊的，却实实在在发生了的变化。

突然之间，Gwen什么都有了。她能够过着正常的生活——有伴侣，有家庭，有公寓——同时也有Torchwood的生活。如果她能够两者兼得的话，为什么其他人不行呢？好吧Owen确实是不行，但是他和Tosh呢？他们可以。他们值得这样的生活，尤其是Tosh：她比他在Torchwood呆的还要久。他们应该拥有这样的生活。

Ianto叹了一口气，转向了Tosh。他在DJ的时候喝了几杯酒，而且他现在身体和精神上都疲劳极了，他意识到现在自己的防备心也下降了。不过这是Tosh，他以前也和她倾诉过，所以他知道和她倾诉是安全的。况且他怀疑Tosh也许和他有相同的想法。

“你真的觉得很今天很不错吗？”他抛出了这么个话题，而她略带好奇的看着他。

“真的”，她说。“好吧我是说，我确实是不喜欢毛手毛脚的那个伴郎，如果没那么多血肉横飞的场景也不用洗掉那么多人的记忆的话自然是更好的。但是这是场婚礼啊，Ianto。谁会不喜欢婚礼呢。”

他沉默了一会，思考着接下来该怎么说。“你有没有想过结婚？”

这次她流露出了吃惊的表情，然后她露出了一个笑容。这笑容可爱极了，值得每天清晨都有人有幸能够欣赏。“怎么，你这是在求婚吗？”

他也笑了起来。“倒还没有，只是想先确认一下有没有这个可能。”

他很高兴听到她大笑起来，但是她没有回答，所以他不得不再问一次。“Tosh我是认真的。你难道不想要吗——伴侣，婚礼，从此美满幸福的生活在一起？”

Tosh叹了口气，好像他刚问的是世界上最沉重的话题。“我当然想”，她到底还是这样轻柔而伤感的回答道。“但是这是不可能的，不是吗？”

“因为我们为Torchwood工作”，Ianto替她补充道。Tosh点了点头。“但是Gwen就得到了，她也在Torchwood工作。”

“她和我们不同”，Tosh说到。Ianto自己也经常这么想，但是听到Tosh也这么说倒是有些意思。这一点对他来说一直都是很明显的，尽管显然Jack根本察觉不到。

“她没有我们的过去，我们的经历，不像我们一样失去过那么多”

“正是这样。她是从Cardiff警局过来工作的，不是从UNIT监狱里保释出来的，也不是从外星入侵里幸存下来的。”她伸过手来轻轻拍了拍Ianto的手；他理解的握紧了她的手。

“但是你觉得我们是不是也有哪怕一点点可能呢？”他向后靠进椅背里，闭上眼试图想象这样的场景：正常的可以按时回家吃饭的工作时间，每天晚上都安安稳稳的在自己的卧室里睡一整夜，养育子女，每天早上送孩子去上学，然后再去处理外星人，然后再接他们放学去唱诗班……

不。他想象不出这样的生活。靠。

“这是你想要的生活吗？”Tosh轻轻的问道。他睁开眼睛对她笑了笑。

“我不知道，”他老实的回答道。“你呢？”

“我也不知道，”她说。“我觉得可能挺难的。”

“没错。”

“我不确定我是不是能够放弃我们做的一切来换这样的生活，”她说。这次她没有看他，仿佛是担心他会批判她这种想法。他当然不会了，他自己不也正想着同样的事么。

“我明白你的意思，”他轻声说道，她感激的向他露出了微笑。“我们见过的太多，也做了太多了。”

“尤其是今天，”她笑了起来。他也跟着一起笑了起来。然后他们一起沉默了一小会，他在掂量着他没能说出口的另一个要素。

“Ianto？”在沉默了一会之后Tosh问道。Ianto轻轻哼了一声。“你到底在纠结什么？”

“什么意思？”他问道，不是很确定她到底是要把话题往哪个方向拐，也不是很确定自己是不是真的想把脑子里的东西都对她说出来，反正他想什么从来也不重要。

“你真的是想和我讨论Gwen吗？还是讨论婚礼、未来、结婚的可能？” 他没有回答。“还是说，你在想别的什么？”

他把一声叹息咽了回去。“你一定是有超能力，是吧？”他开玩笑的说着，希望也许能扰乱她的注意力。

“不，我只是长了眼睛而已，”她满怀同情的看着他。他有时候爱她这种眼神，有时候则恨她这种眼神，因为他讨厌被同情。而且现在，他不是很确定自己是个什么心情。

“你的眼睛长的也很美”，他喃喃的说着。但是她并不打算被他蒙混过关。

“Ianto，如果你想谈谈……想谈谈他的话，你可以和我谈的”。

Ianto点了点头，“我知道。我也很感激你愿意听，只是我真的不知道从何说起。”

“你和他跳了一支舞，”她尝试着帮他引出话题。

“是跳了，”他并没有继续往下说，因为他很好奇从别人的角度来看是怎么回事。

“看起来很不错，”Tosh看着他说。“很浪漫。真希望也有人能和我这样跳上一曲”，她若有所思的说。

他看着车窗外向后滚动的小路。“其实并没有看起来那么好”，他坦白道。他不是很确定自己为什么愿意说出来，但是事实就是这样的。他确实是希望能享受这支舞，甚至能发展的浪漫起来……但是事实上这支舞处处透着尴尬、别扭，到最后也是草草收尾。可以肯定绝不是他最好的一次经历。

“那你为什么要打断他们俩？”她问。是了，这就是自从他们开始谈话他就一直等着的问题了。为什么他要打断他们俩？为什么他没像一般的传统一样和新娘跳舞？为什么他要转而和Jack跳这支舞？做这么引人注目的事？

“我不知道，”他说，“好吧，不，我其实知道为什么。” 他闭上眼睛让自己把话说出来：他觉得羞愧极了，但是他需要把这话说出来，也许说出来之后他心里的懊悔和愤恨就都能释放出来了。“是因为他们俩。我实在受不了再继续看着他们俩了。”

“噢Ianto，”她低声的说着，一边再次握住了他的手。这次他抓住了，没有松手。

“他今天一大半的时间都在抱怨Gwen要结婚了这件事，然后在今夜就要收场的时候他和她旁若无人的跳着舞，好像其他人都不存在了，好像他再也见不到她了，好像她下礼拜不会再回来上班了一样。”上帝，他恨极了自己尖刻的语气。但是总之他是把话说出来了，他知道Tosh不会对他评头论足，就像他也不会这样对Tosh。

然而Tosh显然也不知道说些什么好，于是她对他笑了笑，鼓励他继续说下去。

“我本来是打算和Gwen跳舞的，因为说实在的我真的替她高兴。真的。我很高兴她能抓紧她生活里正常的那一面，能有Rhys。但是在最后一刻，我发现我做不到。就在我向他们走过去的短短那几步里，有什么东西发生了变化。就连我自己都不确定到底是什么变了。” 他说的是实话，然而Tosh很快就明白了。

“你想宣示他是你的，”她直白的说。Ianto惊慌的瞪大了眼镜。而Tosh只是耸了耸肩。“这没什么大不了的。这不能怪你。你说的没错，他们俩对视的样子确实是有些过。Jack需要你的介入，来提醒他。”

“不提醒他他压根就注意不到我的存在是吧？”Ianto嘲讽说。

“不，是提醒他记住他拥有什么，而不是他失去了什么。”Ianto不解的皱了皱眉。“我们都知道Jack和Gwen的关系很特殊，对吧？”

没错，他当然知道。他还知道这关系并不完全是Jack希望的那样：他一开始把Gwen Cooper招募进Torchwood来是想让她作为这个团队的良心，作为这个团队和普通人的世界的连接点。然而她也有自己的缺点，而且显然她也缺乏经验，难以胜任这一角色。她总是逼得太紧，问得太多，愿意接受的太少。很多时候她不肯信任，不愿意提供支持，最后只会把事情越变越复杂。

然而她对Jack依旧很重要。Ianto以前不觉得自己是爱吃醋的类型，现在也不愿意承认这种感觉是嫉妒。他也知道他们从来没有睡过，尤其现在Gwen结婚了以后估计也不可能。但是他们很亲近，这一点让他很困扰。就像他们今晚跳舞的时候，他们看起来那么亲密，任何一个刚走进来的人都会以为新婚夫妇是他们俩，而不是Gwen和Rhys。Ianto向Tosh点了点头，示意她继续说。于是她换了个角度继续说了下去。

“Jack今晚失去了一部分的她，他曾经认为属于他的一部分。我认为对Jack来说可能是苦乐参半的，原因正是我们刚才讨论的：他不是输给了Rhys，而是输给了平凡的生活。她得到了平凡生活的机会，而我们都得不到。甚至是Jack——或者说尤其是Jack。也许有时候Jack也向往这样的生活。”

Ianto沉默着，努力在脑海里思索Tosh的话。他从来没想过也许Jack体会到的失落感比他想的要复杂得多，从情感上来说也完全可以接受。“Toshiko Sato，你真是个睿智的女人。”

“偶尔吧，”Tosh小声说。“我认识Jack好几年了，他陪我熬过了很多事。我不觉得他是故意要伤害你的。”

Ianto立刻坐直了身子。“伤害我？我又没说我——”

“你不用说出来，”她回答道。“自从你们跳完舞你几乎就没和他说过话了，而且你选择跟我而不是跟他一起回家。”

“所以……”他拖着尾音，不是很确定接下来还能说些什么。

“所以现在的问题是：你接下来要怎么做？”

“我完全没有头绪，”Ianto承认道。“什么也不做吧，我想。我们一般都是这么做的。”

“那你想怎么做呢？”

“还是没有头绪。”

“好吧那让我换种问法。”Tosh两手都握紧了方向盘，眼睛坚决的看着前方，避免和Ianto对视。“你和Jack不只是随便玩玩的吧？”

Ianto低吟了一声。“Tosh，你问了不可思议的问题。我也不知道要怎么回答这个问题。”

“Ianto，”她转了过来，用她过于睿智的仿佛能看透一切的眼神盯住了他。“为什么你没法回答这个问题？你们从来没谈过这个吗？”

“没有，”他坦白的说。“我们从来没讨论过。”他们围绕着这个话题迂回过几次，但是从来没有直接的讨论过，因为这就是他们相处的方式：把关键的问题放在一边。这是双方都默认的，这样两人都不会太投入，原因彼此也都了然。所以如果遇到了什么问题，他们通常就通过上床解决。

“那看来这就是问题的一部分了，”Tosh感叹道。“如果你都不知道你们到底是什么关系，你怎么可能知道遇到问题要怎么处理呢。”

“你就直接告诉我该怎么做吧，”他现在简直是在求她了。她大笑起来，紧张的气氛一下缓和了。

“好吧那我们一步步来。你们俩在约会，对吧？”

Ianto耸了耸肩。“也许是吧。你要想这么说也行。”

“你们一起共进晚餐了，还一起看电影，听音乐会，对吧？” 他点点头，于是她继续。“那就是约会了。你们俩在约会。他在你那过夜过吗？” Ianto继续无言的点点头。“而且上个月你们还一起在London过夜了吧？”

“我们那是去UNIT开会，”Ianto立刻补充道。虽然他们确实是充分利用了豪华酒店，舒适的大床，蒸汽浴缸……

“但是你们俩住一间房睡一张床的吧？” 她继续问道。Ianto盯着她。

“你怎么知道的？” 他用充满敬畏的声音问道。

“你又不是唯一一个万事通，”她一边对他眨眨眼一边回答道。Ianto忍不住笑了出声，紧绷的神经也松弛下来。

“好吧，没错，你前面说的都没错。所以你的重点是？”

“我还没问完我的问题呢。”

“我不是为了这个才和你坐一辆车的。”他友善的抱怨道。

“你显然就是为了这个才和我坐一辆车的，”她瞟了他一眼，而他回敬了一记白眼，赢得了一个微笑。

“是的没错” 他承认。 “所以来吧，再深入的继续问吧”

“恩，那么你还有和别人约会吗？” 她突然跳跃的问题让Ianto吃了一惊。

“呃，没有。这有什么关系吗？”

“那Jack呢？”

“我不知道，”Ianto再次耸了耸肩。“那是Jack的事。” 真的，他一直试图不要想这个问题。要是他真的觉得Jack只和他一个人约会，或者只和他睡那就是在自欺欺人了；Jack不是这种人。他是来自51世纪的人，对待感情生活完全是另一种态度。Ianto尽自己的努力去试图接受这一点，尽管有时候很那就是了。

“Ianto！这不光是他的事，也是你的事！如果你是认真的在和人交往——”

“等等，谁说我们是在认真的交往了？” 他问道。这次换Tosh给了她一个白眼。

“真的，你们俩简直了。Ianto，我不觉得Jack还有别人”

“所以呢？”

“所以如果你也没有和别人在一起，他也没有和别人在一起，你们俩出去约会出去旅行还一起过夜，那么你们就是在认真的交往。”

“我们是同事，朋友，” Ianto停了停，然后笑了。“带福利的那种。”

但是Tosh并没有笑。“你对Owen不是这么说的，你说你和Jack不止那样。如果你真的这么觉得你不会这么和他说。为什么你现在要否认？”

“为什么你会和Owen讨论我的性生活？” 他突然爆发道，然后意识到自己听起来比想象中还要沮丧一些。

“我没问他，” 她立刻有点懊悔的说。“你们俩跳舞的时候Owen和我说的。我们俩试图弄清楚。”

“弄清楚什么？” Ianto疲惫的问。这太过了。他坐进这辆车的时候不是这么打算的。他只是想谈一谈宣泄一下，不是想被仔仔细细的从心理学角度分析他和Jack的感情生活。

等一下，他刚才想了什么？感情？

“很显然，你们俩的关系不仅仅是你们表现给我们看的那样，也不仅仅是你想的那样，你只是不愿意承认。”

“Tosh，我们只是——”

“不，你们不是的！” Tosh再次拔高了声音。“Ianto！你们俩出去约会。你们互相接对方的下半句话。你们不假思索的互相抛东西。你们时常会偷瞄对方还经常有身体接触。”她停顿了一下，用已经看透一切了的眼神看着他。“你还要我继续吗？因为我完全还可以继续说下去。你从以前就经常帮他穿外套，但是他现在也开始帮你穿外套了。我还看见过你一边甩他白眼一边帮他擦吃完披萨嘴边的油渍，而他会自然的拿过你的盘子帮你添菜。每次他死的时候你都呆在他身边。你一天到晚都和他出门抓Weevil，我们都知道这不过是个借口让你们溜出去上床。”

好吧他不得不承认最后一条是真的。但是其他的呢？

“唯一你见你们没做的事情就是谈话——好好的很对方谈谈。谈谈你们俩，或者谈谈像今晚这样的事。”她略带批评的语气让Ianto觉得自己像个做错事的孩子。他也许确实是。就在刚刚，她把他和Jack的种种的陈列出来，然后揉成了一个很难反驳的结论，把这一团夹着石头的奶油馅直直的丢了他一脸。

“那么现在，Ianto Jones，” 她冷静下来，继续说道。“告诉我为什么。为什么你们两个从来不好好谈谈，好好弄清楚其他人早就看明白了的事情？”

Ianto认真的思索了很久，就到Tosh再次叫了他的名字。他转过身看着他，叹了一口气。

“他是永生的，Tosh，” 他终于这样说道，好像这样就能自动解释所有事了一样。“我不知道我到底是在跟他做什么，更不知道他能看上我什么。总有一天他会离开的，或者我会死，然后一切就都结束了。” 他深吸了一口气一次说完了要说的。“所以也许如果我们不谈这些，不谈我们，到那一天来的时候就不会那么痛了。”

Tosh深吸了一口气；Ianto低下头，突然觉得筋疲力尽了。就好像Tosh把所有的力气从他身体里抽走，然后只留了一个空壳。他不知道该怎样填补留下的空荡荡的创口，意识到拒绝承认不带表就不会发生了。因为这已经发生了：Ianto在乎Jack，尽管他们都在努力保持距离，但是他心里清楚当这一切结束的那一天——不管以哪种方式结束——他都难以避免一场撕心裂肺的痛。

“我很抱歉，” Tosh喃喃的说到。Ianto只是紧紧地握住她的手不愿放开，然后在飞速掠过的夜色中紧紧闭上了眼，静静感受着自己的心碎。


	3. Something Blue

Jack把Owen送回家，然后独自在日出里开回hub。回去的路上他一直在思考欧Owen车里问的问题。在刚过去的一天里他有哪怕一次想起过Ianto吗？有的。但是他太专注于自己的思绪了以至于完全没有表现出对Ianto应有的关注，再一次的展现出了他多么容易忽视自己在乎的人的感受。他也许是感觉他好像失去了Gwen，但是正因为这一点，他也许反而即将失去Ianto。他不能坐视这种情况发生。

说来也怪，Owen真的让他看清楚了很多。Owen，自从未婚妻去世之后最多也就有过一两段认真的感情的Owen。甚至已经不再呼吸，不算是活着的Owen，偏偏是他让Jack无比清晰的看懂了许多。明明总是一直取笑Jack和Ianto的关系——尤其是取笑Ianto的Owen。

如果不是这么严重的问题的话，这巨大的讽刺简直要让Jack笑出声来。

Jack彻底的忽视了Ianto的感受，Ianto的需求。他只想着Gwen——离开他， 离开Torchwood，尽管她其实哪样也没离开，只是结婚了而已。然而Jack还是感觉像是失去了什么，因为她是他们之中唯一一个在Torchwood的工作之外还保留着一定程度的平凡生活的人，而最终也是平凡赢得了胜利。Jack再一次输了，而在这过程中，他还忽略了他最在乎的人，那个也许真的会一直留在他身边的人。Ianto总是那么的理解和支持他。然而他却像Owen以为的那样，像对待一个随意的床伴那样对待他，明明他们已经不再止步于这种关系了。

因为Owen所说的那些真正的恋爱中会做的事情……他们也会做，全做了。也就是说，尽管他一直努力——他知道Ianto也一直在努力——保持距离，他们还是已经陷入了Owen所说的真正的恋爱里。Jack接受了这一点，并且决定要修复好他们的关系。他需要这么做，因为他需要Ianto。他总是需要着他，尽管有时候他自己都没有意识到：他需要有人来分享他的一切，不管他做了什么都会完完全全的接受他，在他做出艰难抉择的时候支持他，在他死而复生的时候陪伴他。同时Jack也喜欢和同样需要他自己的人在一起：当深夜的来袭时他愿意做为他驱开恐惧的迷雾，当年轻的肩膀难以承受世界的沉重时他愿意提供安抚的港湾。Jack愿意做那个Ianto可以依靠的人，因为他在乎……该死的，他是真的在乎。而现在他把一切都搞砸了，也许他再也没有机会告诉Ianto，虽然他的感情有时很复杂但是他真的有把他放在心上。

Jack走进hub，从口袋里掏出一把彩纸屑撒向了空中。他望着飘洒的纸屑，就好像是丢开了过去看向了未来。看着纸屑落地，他突然被一个念头击中，然后快步走向了自己的办公室。

Jack拿出一个老旧的锡制盒子，一样样翻过里面的物件，旧照片和信件，承载着他这一生的种种回忆。他停下动作，终于找到了想找的：一张老照片，陈旧褪色。照片上是一位年轻的男人和一位美丽的女人，虽然两个人都迸发着喜悦，但还是按照当时的规矩，严肃的看着镜头。

那是他的婚礼。

也许Owen会感到震惊，但是Jack确实是深爱过她的。他那是已经意识到自己的永生很久了，久到足够他意识到自己已经拒绝让人走进自己的内心太多年、孤独了太多年、再也承受不了继续这样生活了。他想要有人能走进来——他需要她。然而好景不长，而他终究还是要再一次退回用距离和冷漠织成的茧，用这避风港来保全他的灵魂、他的理智和他的心。

放下旧照片，Jack继续在盒子里翻找，并在盒底找到了他需要的东西。他微笑着把它们拿出来，在手上细细的翻转了一阵，然后点了点头。没错，这就是他需要做的。是时候再次冲破自己的束缚了，再一次去承担Owen所说的那种风险。是时候享受活在当下的喜悦，而不是纠结于对未来的担忧。

已经很晚了——或者说是太早了——但是他还是给Ianto发了条消息，希望他还醒着。

我现在能过去吗？J

他不耐烦的敲打这桌面，轻轻的握紧了手里的纪念品然后把其他东西都放回了盒子里。终于他的手机叮的响了。

已经很晚了。如果你有什么需要的话我下午就去上班了。I

Jack摇了摇头；他不接受拒绝，如果他现在不做的话，也许等他见到Ianto的时候他就会失去勇气，事情又会回到之前的老样子：尴尬又别扭，直到他们再次把一切搞砸。他现在就想解决问题，想坦诚的谈，而不是用上床来解决。

不会花很久的。我们需要谈谈。

这次他没有等太久，但是Ianto的回复让他胸口发紧。

没什么好谈的Jack。晚点见。

Jack可以想象的出Ianto打字的时候的表情，甚至可以想象出他说这话的音调。Owen说的没错：Ianto不想和他一起回来是因为他今天的表现，而且现在他也不愿意谈这件事。然而Jack最不缺的就是固执和决心，尤其当他决定要弥补的时候。

我现在就过来。我有东西想给你看。

在发送的瞬间，Jack想象着Ianto翻白眼的表情，他一定以为Jack在说什么别的事情……而这一次，他真的没有那方面的意思。

好。

这一个字表达了很多。他说好。但是其实现在的感觉并不好，但是Jack决定让事情变得好起来。现在一切都清楚了，一切都明白了，而这一切也都会好起来的。因为在内心深处他知道，这对他太重要了，他不能放任事情就这样下去。如果到一切结束的时候他会受伤，起码他诚实的面对了自己，他还有内心同样坚强的Ianto的陪在他的身边。

至少他是这样希望的。Jack握紧手里的小饰物，把锡盒放回抽屉里，抓起大衣匆忙的跑回了SUV里。他试图用笑容掩盖他狂乱的心跳，因为他已经许多年没有这样紧张过了。他只希望一切还没有太晚，他手中的礼物代表的心意能真正的被接受。

Ianto放下手机，理了理头发，叹了一口气。他都还没来得及洗澡换衣服，更别提躺下来好好在自己的思绪里沉浸几小时，思索一下他和Tosh的谈话。因为他知道他一定会反复想这些对话的，也许会因此而睡不着。

所以也许Jack过来更好些，虽然Ianto也不知道为什么他会这么想，甚至也不知道他们该说些什么。已经发生了的事情就是发生了，接下来还是要向前看。毕竟他们一直以来就是这么做的。有什么误会，或者争执，或者是真的为了什么生了气，然后过几个小时滚个床单狠狠地发泄一下，依旧什么也不谈。有时候Jack甚至连道歉都没有，就径直出现在档案室或者旅游指南办公室，然后试图用可怜巴巴的小狗眼看着Ianto指望他心软。而反正Ianto其实也不想谈，所以最后也就屈服了。他们一直就是这么做的。这就是他们。

Ianto一边向厨房走着，一边挽起袖子摘掉领带，同时思考着为什么Jack不肯等几个小时再来吻他，然后和好。至少这样之前那些不愉快的回忆已经沉淀了一阵，而不是刚新鲜的划出伤口。Ianto感觉疲惫极了，不想思考；他只想睡上一觉然后起来上班的时候就当做什么都没发生过。

他烧上一壶水准备泡茶。虽然茶不是他最喜欢的饮品，但是他实在不打算在凌晨五点泡杯咖啡然后彻底扼杀任何好好休息几个小时的可能性。他一遍出神一遍等着水开，期间眼皮合上了好几次，直到水壶终于响起了水开的哨声，而同时门口也传来的敲门的声音。Ianto从迷糊中惊醒，拖着疲惫的身体把水壶从炉子上拿开然后向门口走去。期间又听到一阵急切的敲门声。

“我的天，我这就来了Jack！”他冲门口喊道，同时用力拉开了们。Jack站在门口，手背在身后，不停的在门口徘徊，看起来似乎是……紧张？

“嗨，”他说，他的表情和当初第一次约Ianto的时候一样：不确定，但是抱着希望。Ianto感到有些惊讶，鉴于Jack执意要过来的坚决程度，他还以为会看到一个更直接、更有侵略性的Jack。

“进来吧，”Ianto一遍抱怨着一遍转过身去。“总不能让你把整栋楼的人都吵醒。”

“谢谢，”Jack说走进来，静静的关上门，像Ianto平时一样锁好了门。他把外套放在附近的椅子上，然后跟着Ianto走进了厨房。

Ianto把杯子和碟子递给Jack。“茶？”他问道，不过其实也并不打算给他别的选项。喝茶的社交礼仪可以作为他的护盾，因为他现在又累又情绪低落，他需要建立起自己的保护罩才能够撑过和Jack的谈话。

“茶就很好，”Jack说。“谢谢你让我过来。”

“到底有什么不能等到明天的？”Ianto走到餐桌边坐了下来。苍天，他实在是很累了，一点也不想谈这个。他和Tosh说的是真的：他们不谈……不谈任何事，因为谈也只会让事情变得更复杂更纠结。那不是他们想要的结果，至少这一点他们意见是统一的。他们之间就是这样，大多数时候Ianto也都乐意就这么着。

不过前一天不是，前一天他看着自己的好朋友、好同事结婚了。这样的日子里，Ianto真希望他能清楚的知道他和Jack到底是什么关系，这样他也就不会奢望更多。因为他确实是想要更多的，至少有些时候。他痛恨这些时候，因为这种时候他往往会觉得很受伤，因为他知道他期望的永远也不可能。就在他和Tosh谈完心安静地开回家的时候，他突然意识到，也许是时候结束了。也许在受伤更深以前就应该及早抽身。他可以去追寻Gwen的那种平凡生活，期待着有一天会有人和他分享这样的生活。

Jack在他对面最下来，沉默了几分钟。Ianto不是很确定该说些什么，而就在他终于开口的时候，Jack也开始说话了。他们都有些不好意思的笑了起来。

“说吧，”Ianto吹了吹他的茶杯，喝了一口茶。“是你发短信找我的，应该你先说。”

“好吧，”Jack突然又变得紧张起来。他手伸进口袋拿出了什么东西，藏在手心里，手指轻轻的摩挲着这件神秘的物件，像是能从中获取安慰和力量一样。“Ianto，对不起。”

“关于什么？”Ianto在怀疑Jack到底知不知道他到底是在为什么道歉。通常他都不知道，通常Jack真的说出对不起的时候他都不知道他到底在道什么歉。

“关于昨天，”Jack耸耸肩，低头看着桌子。“我知道我昨天一天都不在状态，什么都没在意，光惦记着……”

“光惦记着Gwen和她的婚礼，”Ianto感觉自己的语气出乎意料的平静。“可以理解。”

“但是我想的不是你以为我在想的东西，”Jack看着Ianto的眼睛说道。Ianto挑了挑眉。

“你觉得我想什么了？”Ianto停了停，突然觉得自己像是被困在一出蹩脚的电视剧里，说着不停循环往复的蹩脚对话。“或者说，Owen和你说些什么了？”

Jack吃惊的睁大了眼镜。“你和Owen谈过了？”

“当然没有，”Ianto耸了耸肩。“你和他一路回家，然后就出现在我这里说想要谈谈，那我除了相信他向你指出了什么之外也没有别的选项了。”

“因为我通常自己察觉不到？”Jack有些懊恼的问道。

“正是这样。来啊，来说说看，我在想什么。”Ianto不是故意想让用这么尖刻又挑衅的语气说话的，但是话一出口就成了这样。但是Jack接受了挑战。

“我知道看起来好像我因为Gwen结婚而不开心，在某种意义上来说我也确实是。接下来的日子她要努力平衡Torchwood的生活和婚姻生活，这会很艰难。是的我感觉我失去了对我意义特殊的一个人，尽管我是把她交给了一个好男人，一个能给她幸福的男人。”他顿了顿，深吸了一口气。“我猜事实上我内心深处是有点嫉妒的。”

“嫉妒Rhys？”这次Ianto努力保持中立的语气，但是Jack只是微笑着摇了摇头。

“不，”Jack说，“是嫉妒Gwen。”

Ianto哼了一声，“我早该知道你一直在打量他了。”

“噢别胡扯了怎么可能，”Jack一脸厌恶的吐了吐舌头。“不，不是那个意思。我是嫉妒Gwen能够享受平凡的生活——丈夫，家，以后不可避免的还会有孩子——而我们其他人都得不到。”

Ianto放下茶杯，低头看着自己的杯子，试图掩盖自己的惊讶。过了一会他终于点了点头，抬头看着Jack。“这正是我和Tosh再回来的路上谈论的话题。平凡的生活。”

“所以，也就是说，你想要这种生活了？”Jack这样问道。Ianto觉得Jack听起来似乎有些害怕，他的声音听起来既紧张又伤感。

“我不知道，”Ianto坦白的说。“我曾经想要，现在有时候我依旧想要。但是这很难。Torchwood的生活没有那种余地。”

“Gwen正要开始过这种生活，”Jack指出。

“是，但是她从一开始就和我们几个不一样。她没有我们的过去，我们的经历。她可以过平凡的日子，我们几个不行。”

Jack沉默了。“我们几个不行。”这句话听起来更是一句陈述而不是一个问句。他还在把玩着他手里的东西。

“Jack，你为什么来这里？如果你已经和Owen谈过这个了，为什么还要凌晨五点再来谈一遍？”

Jack叹了口气。“我想和你谈谈这个。”

“我不是很确定还有什么可谈的，”Ianto指出。“你道歉了，那么这件事就过去了。接下来事情都回到原来的样子，就像一直以来的那样——正常的Torchwood生活。”

“问题就在这，”Jack皱了皱眉。“为什么我们不能在Torchwood之外创建属于我们自己的平凡生活？也许没法像Gwen和Rhys的一样，但是是属于我们的。”

他刚才说了我们和我们的。Ianto努力试图不让自己的情绪表现出来，所以他喝了一口茶然后才回答。“我不明白。”

Jack把他一直拿在手上的东西放在了桌子上。是一对方形的袖扣，设计很简单但是显然简直不菲，银制的边框里镶嵌着深蓝色的石头。Ianto疑惑的望向Jack，而Jack只是伤感的笑着。

“这是我的，”他开始诉说，声音轻柔极了，轻到Ianto几乎要凑近一些才能听见。“我结婚的那天戴着这一对袖扣，大概是九十年前了。她的名字叫Elizabeth，她去世的那天还像我娶她那天一样美。” 他拿出一张陈旧褪色的相片递了过去。

Ianto失语了。他不应该这么震惊的，他明知道Jack活过了整个二十世纪。Jack当然会有其他的情人；他结过婚也是在合理不过了，说不定还有孩子。只是Jack从来不太提这些，他总是提起的只有那些桃色邂逅，很少提起他爱过的、失去过的人，仿佛只提一提都太过痛苦。看着他面前的相片，Ianto突然也是到也许真的是这样：Jack结过婚，但是他的妻子过世了，但是他不得不继续生活，送走所有亲人和朋友，直到永远。

这正是为什么他们俩不谈论他们的关系。同样的经历在未来的某一天注定也会在他们之间上演。所以他们之间的关系就保持在现在这样，这样就足够了……不是吗？

“她很美，”Ianto喃喃地说，他伤感的笑着，把照片还给了Jack。他很高兴Jack愿意和他分享这些，但是他不是很确定为什么他一定要在凌晨五点来分享。“你们在一起的时间长吗？”他还想多了解一些，希望Jack愿意多分享一点。

Jack摇了摇头。“只有几年。她是在一场流感疫情里过世的。事实上我们都感染了，但是显然我康复了，而她没有。我某一天从高烧中醒来，却发现她没能熬过这一夜。”

“我真抱歉，”Ianto低声说着，凑过去握住了Jack的手。Jack只是点了点头，挣扎着想要忍住眼泪。当他抬起头看着Ianto的时候，他的眼睛明亮极了。

“Owen问我今天都在想些什么。我是在想自己，还是想Gwen？我有没有在想你？实际上答案是我在想所有事——我自己的婚礼，Elizabeth，Gwen和那个该死的外星人，以及是的，想你。但是我并没表现出来是吗？甚至你还得来打断我们才能引起我的注意。”Jack笑了起来，Ianto把胳膊交叉在胸前，靠在椅背上。

“我不是试图引起你的注意，”Ianto为自己辩护着，“我只是想跳舞而已。”

“但是不是和GWen跳，”Jack故意他。Ianto翻了个白眼。

“你看起来像是需要转移一下注意力，”Ianto让自己的语气保持平静。然后Jack的微笑立刻消失了。

“也许我是需要，我真的觉得很对不起。我希望我能倒回去再来一次，”Jack这样说。这回轮到Ianto皱眉了。

“那支舞吗？别担心那个了Jack。只是一支舞而已。”

“但是应该更好的，应该不止这样。”

Jack看起来是如此的真诚，让Ianto不是很确定现在到底是什么情况了，于是他摇了摇头试图像以往一样转移话题。“反正我以前从来也没和男人一起跳过舞所以我也不知道是不是该更好。”

Jack笑了笑，但是笑容迅速的就从他脸上溜走了。Ianto不知道该说些什么好——现在的情况简直比那支舞还尴尬——于是他再一次埋头喝起了茶。Jack叹了口气站起来，把袖口抓进手里然后开始在狭小的厨房里踱步。

“Ianto，我能和你说件事吗？”Jack站在冰箱前，用力的盯着冰箱上面贴着的购物清单。

“当然可以，或者你可以等到明天。”

“现在已经是明天了”

“那就请继续吧，反正睡眠这种东西也不是多重要。”

Jack转过身，垂头丧气的说，“你是真的很生我的气，是吧？”

“对不起，Jack，”Ianto一边摇头一遍把茶杯放进水池。“我不是生气……好吧我可能是生气。但是主要是我很累了，因为各种原因，这一天实在过得很漫长，我真的不知道现在是不是谈这些的好时机。甚至不知道我们到底该不该谈这些。”

当Ianto转过身来的时候，发现Jack站住厨房的中间，用一种特别绝望的眼神看着他。Ianto甚至不自觉的回头看了看身后，几乎能确定一定是他背后潜伏着什么致命的外星人。

“Jack，怎么了？告诉我怎么了。”

Jack的嘴唇动了动，仿佛很难真的说出他想说的话。这实在太不像Jack一贯的作风了，Ianto几乎要开始怀疑Jack是不是遇到什么事了——某种外星科技自然是一种可能性，或许他是沉浸在什么回忆里了。Ianto觉得有担心又有点焦躁，但是还是决定听从自己关心Jack的心情。他慢慢的靠近呆立在厨房中间的Jack，然后握住了她的手。

“告诉我怎么了，Jack，说点什么。”

“我很害怕，”Jack摇了摇头，闭着眼睛低声说道。

“怕什么，”Ianto现在彻底的迷茫了。他再一次觉得一定是发生了什么事，有必要给Owen打电话，集合大家来 看看到底Jack怎么了。

“我害怕我们，”他说，“我为我们感到害怕。Ianto，你是不是气我气到打算结束我们的关系了？我这次是不是彻底搞砸了，你是不是……你是不是打算离开了？”Jack的脸上不加掩饰的昭示着他的感情，Ianto感觉自己的心脏开始剧烈的跳动。

“什么叫离开？离开Torchwood？”他问。

“离开Torchwood，离开……我，”说到最后一个字的时候Jack声音有点破碎。Ianto松开Jack的手，后退了一步。

“哦，”他艰难的咽了咽口水，突然意识到就是它了。这就是他们一直努力回避的，他们一直以为只要不给他们之间的关系下个定义就可以避免的痛苦。这比他想象中还要痛苦，一想到这一切都可能结束——只要他说出口，然后他的生活可以继续，他还可以尝试去过平凡的生活。

“不，”他终于小声的回答，然后清了清嗓子。“不，我没那么生气，Jack。失望也许是有的，但是并没有气到要离开的地步。我得承认，平凡生活的可能性有时候确实很诱人，比如身边的同事结婚、得到童话般的完美结局的日子，但是……”他深吸了一口气。“……但是我觉得我现在已经不是那样的人，没法过那样的生活了。我属于Torchwood。” 他心里知道自己也属于Jack，但是他永远，永远也不会说出口。

Jack的脸上立刻浮现出来如释重负的表情。然后他突然向前一部，双手捧着Ianto的脸用力的吻了下去，然后又退了回去，点了点头，露出了一个大大的微笑。Ianto吓了一跳，一边试图呼吸，一边依旧感到很迷惑。

“我不想你离开，”Jack的声音又恢复了以往自信又有力的声调。“我不想你离开Torchwood，也不想你离开我，尽管我有时候真得很混蛋。我想努力过平凡的生活。”他握住Ianto的手，把那对袖口放进他的手心，然后把Ianto的手指合拢，轻轻的亲了亲。“和你一起。”

“我不明白，”Ianto感觉这起码是自己今晚第十次说这句话了。

“我想让你留着这对袖扣，”Jack回答。

“但是这是你的，而且是你婚礼的纪念——”

“我还有其他东西留作纪念。这个现在是你的了，给你的纪念品，我们的纪念品。而且颜色很配你的眼睛。” Jack笑着挑了挑眉，但是Ianto一脸怀疑的看着他……虽然他自己也几乎露出了一丝笑意。

“为什么？”

“因为你有一双蓝色的眼睛，”Jack开玩笑的说，他的眼睛里闪动的笑意。Ianto忽视了他的玩笑。

“我的意思是，为什么你要把它们给我？为什么是现在？”Ianto觉得他也许知道答案，但是除非Jack真的说出口，他绝不会往那方面去想的。

“因为我刚才说的是认真的，我想尽量过Torchwood之外的正常的生活，和你一起。”Ianto没有回答，于是Jack继续说了下去。“我知道我们以前没好好谈过这些，没谈过我们，但是也许我们该谈谈了。也许我们不该在假装不在乎了。也许我们应该……”

“停，”Ianto闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，然后再次睁开眼睛。“Jack，将来呢？等将来某一天你……你决定离开，或者我……”

Jack把一根手指放在Ianto的唇边阻止他继续说下去，他的眼睛里写满了痛苦。那痛苦时常会再他眼里闪现，Ianto见过许多次。“这是我们所要承担的风险，”Jack静静地说。“为了感受此刻的美好，就不得不冒着以后失去的它的风险。”

Ianto叹了口气，低头看着手里的袖扣。九十年。他怎么能这样对Jack？现在和他在一起，然后终有一天离开他，只剩下记忆里的一段剪影，和一对袖扣，等着九十年后再移交给下一个爱人？这真的是他想要的吗？是他们想要的吗？

是。这是他想要的。他渴望着这段感情胜过一切，他的脑海里已经容不下其他任何的念头了。

“对不起，”Ianto握紧了手里的袖口，抬头看着Jack的眼睛。Jack看上去又吃惊又慌乱。

“什么？不……Ianto，求你别这么说。你不会是要……”

Ianto凑过去迅速的吻了他一下，防止他开始胡思乱想。“不我不是要离开你。我是说，对不起，你又要经历一次这种痛苦了。”

Jack长出了一口气，显然放松了下来。“冒这个险值得，”Jack把Ianto拉进怀里，“你值得。”

他抓住Ianto的手，拿起那对袖扣。然后他放下Ianto的袖子，看着Ianto的眼睛逐一为他戴好袖扣。这个简单的举动却感觉亲密极了，感觉远不止看起来的意义。也许确实有更多的意味；Ianto心里知道，有些事情已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，他的生活再也回不到以前的样子了。

“这种时候你应该说我也值得让你冒这个险，”Jack轻声抱怨着，但是他还在微笑着。Ianto偏了偏头，似乎在思考的样子。

“要是我说我还没决定好你值不值得呢？” 他希望Jack听出来他只是在逗着玩了；内心深处，他很清楚着一切都是值得的。只不过他也明白，这样下去他们不仅仅是愿意接受风险，而且是接受了必然的结局：总有一天两个人都会受伤的而结局。

Jack眯起眼睛低吼了一声以示抗议，就像他们平时拌嘴那样。不过他没反击回去。“我现在就可以让你体验看看值不值，”Jack的手在Ianto的腰上游走，进一步拉近了两个人的距离。

“你刚帮我把衬衫穿好，还戴上了袖扣，”Ianto一边假装欣赏袖扣一边提醒Jack。“我还以为接下来你要带我出去吃顿豪华的早餐呢。”

“我们可以不用脱衬衫。而且我可以给你做一顿豪华的早餐，只要你赶紧把裤子脱了。现在就脱。”

Ianto冲他翻了个白眼，但是笑了起来，然后抓过Jack的手走出了厨房。“我打算躺在床上吃早餐，听起来像是平凡生活里会做的事情。”

“只要你裸着吃饭。”

“只要你裸着做饭。” Ianto的还击让Jack大笑起来。

“你知道我的，” Jack这样说道。Ianto突然停了下来，Jack就在卧室门口直直的撞到了他身上。

Ianto摇着头转过来看着Jack，轻柔的说“我以为我是知道，但是你刚才就让我吃了一惊。”

“我还藏了几手可以继续让你吃惊呢，”Jack咧着嘴笑起来。但是Ianto试图让Jack意识到他是认真的。

“我是说真的Jack。你真的……恩，你真的给了我个惊喜。” 他清了清嗓子，因为他不知道用什么词汇来形容他们之间刚刚发生的一切，所以他凑过去再一次给了Jack一个充满激情的吻。他们分开之后他低声对Jack说，“谢谢你送我这对袖扣。”

“谢谢你愿意接受，” Jack喃喃的回答道。“我希望你能明白我想表达的意思。我不是很擅长说这些。”他抵住Ianto的额头轻轻叹了口气。“告诉我你懂了。”

“我懂的，Jack。我真的懂。”

“很好，” Jack的声音变的更沙哑了，如果这还有可能的话。“因为我想我终于意识到，或者承认，或者接受了，我——”

“别，” Ianto轻声说，这回换他在Jack唇边竖起了一根手指。“你什么也不用说。”

“我想说。”

“我明白的，Jack。”

“Ianto Johns，你值得比我更好的人。”

“这点我也知道，Jack”

但是更重要的是他知道他们是什么，他们拥有什么，前方等着他们的又是什么。自从他们开始这段无法定义的微妙的关系以来，Ianto第一次觉得也许，仅仅是也许，他们也不是那么出格，他们到底也是能有一段真正的感情。也许他们可以一起过一段普通的生活，在他们能在一起的有限的时间里。

为此冒再多的风险也绝对是值得的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~ 亲爱的Gmariam的这篇文真的是戳中很多点，对话超符合人物性格，两个人由于太清楚未来所以不得不克制，但是到底感情并不听大脑的指挥。不管未来如何，至少今天，请让我心爱的他们拥有彼此，拥有此刻。
> 
> 另外题目和三个章节名再加上电视剧这一集的题目something borrowed一共四句话是欧美婚礼的习俗。TV题目里借来的东西是巧妙的指代了Gwen肚子里的外星人，加上这篇文的“旧的东西”“新的东西”以及最后“蓝色的东西”就完整了，至于旧的新的蓝色的分别指代什么就靠读者自己领会啦~~


End file.
